Spirit Animals: A New Beginning
by J.S Rytten
Summary: Even If There Are No Heroes Left. Even If There Are No LEGENDS Left. New ones will always come, as will the evil. Follow Julian and Hutner in their quest to save Erdas and find the other Chosen Ones.
1. Chapter 1: Hutner

Spirit Animals: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: Hutner

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Yelled my little brother Jeremy, sounding amazed. "Julian! You did it! You summoned a spirit an- "as his mouth was clamped by someone's hand. I Opened my eyes and regained consciousness. _What Happened?_ I Thought. I looked at the crowd packed around me. _Oh...Now I remember._ It was award day in Trunswick, where one person once a month, was chosen to face the town hero, Ferd. I was in the midst of delivering the winning attack when I felt sick and as a flash of blinding light appeared, I had fainted. I looked back at the crowd and I felt sheepish, but they weren't looking at me. No, they were looking at the giant white-furred wolf standing in front of me. The wolf had pale green eyes with long beautiful eye lashes. Its razor-sharp teeth got moistened by its ruby red tongue. The muscle on its forelegs showed that if you wanted to fight it, even if it was for your family's survival, you would lose. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Her eyes locked up with mine and I got uncomfortable. I felt like I was her prey. I sat up slowly as she walked closer to me. The citizens of Trunswick gasped and jumped back as the wolf, _my_ wolf, turned her eyes to scan them. I felt an instant connection and a word popped up in my head and stayed there. I Couldn't get it out. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, it was there. I gazed at her in a questioning manner, as if she had done this, and she nodded. "Hutner," I whispered, then louder. "Hutner!"

Hutner leaped on me the second I said her name and licked my face playfully. The crowd got out their weapons and started to pursue, inching forward, thinking she had attacked me. I raised a hand and said, "Halt." And they stopped and released the tension. I laughed and stood up, facing the crowd. They all looked at me with newfound respect, and awe.

Chuffley, the towns head Greencloak, came up to me and gave me a pat on the back. "Congratulations Julian, you have summoned a spirit animal! But not just any spirit animal," He said in a low loud voice. "You have summoned a wolf, I do not know how, as no one is able to summon the same animal as a great beast. Julian, you have done the impossible! The greencloaks will need you to come to Greenhaven and let Lenori see you. I am sure that there will be more like you." And then in a low voice he whispered to me, "I hope my suspicions are wrong but something this unexplainable happening often ends up with a disastrous outcome."

I looked around and everyone's faces were filled with awe, jealousy, anger, sympathy and fear. All except Jeremy, who had a smile on his face and was too young to understand much. Everyone went dead silent. So I asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

 **A/N**

 **Hello Everyone (or no one ... :( ...** **) this is my very first fanfic EVER! (Wow, I know its crazy!) I hope you like it and I will type more only if some people read this. Thankyou. Toodles ;p.**


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

Chapter 2: Packing

"What about me?" Jeremy asked as I struggled to find my coin pouch amongst my bedroom floor. "Can I come? Hey, yeah! I can carry all your luggage to Greenhaven with you, Hutner and Chuffly!"

"Ah, there is," I said as Hutner sniffed at an old sweaty tunic from who knows when and uncovered my pouch. I tossed my coin pouch into my saddle bags and turned to look for the next thing to pack. Hutner seemed disturbed by the tunic and picked it up with her mouth, tossing it outside.

The white wolf had seemed somewhat calm through all this. I would have broken down by now if not for her. It was weird, I had barely known her for ten minutes and it was like we had known each other forever. "Thanks, Hutner. Now for my…I forgot."

"Are you serious?" Jeremy Screeched, then he moaned. I looked at him curiously. "What Jeremy?"

He Pointed at my saddle bags, then he bent over to them, picked them up turning it upside down, and emptied it. "JEREMY!" I yelled, annoyed. I ran over to him and picked him up.

"What? You didn't answer me! Am I going or not? A Five-year-old related to a soon to be hero from Trunswick deserves to go with!" Jeremy Fumed. I Took him outside under my arms and placed him on the travel horse's back, Chuffley was there getting the horses ready for the trip. He turned to me and said, "Ah, I see Jeremy is coming?" Jeremy Seemed pleased by this and started eating the plumb he had snatched from the kitchen bench on the way out. Chuffley winked at me and smirked. I just glared at him, not in the mood. Then he looked down at Hutner and stared in awe. "An extraordinary beast you are. Its amazing that you connected to Julian and told him your name like that. I see you two are bonding well together." Hutner barked in response. Chuffley chuckled and then his face straightened completely, his face blank. I wondered what was wrong with him. I was about to ask him if he was alrigght when his face scrunched up and he sniffed. "A wolf as a spirit animal, " he mumbled to himself, unaware that I could hear. "Crazy enough that the great beasts were reborn and the wyrm almost destroyed the world, twice. Now this?"

Chuffley always seemed liked the mysteriously-unknown-lay-off-broken-minded-furniture-in-the-corner-of-the-room type of person, even if he was highly praised and known heroically in Trunswick. They say that if not for him, the four fallen and their partners would have died in their 6th world save instead of their 15th. Thinking about that just made me curious. "Chuffley, can I ask you something?" I asked.

He turned to me and responded, "That was a question, kid. So, yes you can."

That put my mood a bit worse than it was, but I continued. "How old are you?" I instantly cringed at how rude that was. He rolled up his sleeves and looked down at me. His face was expressionless. I was about to apologize when he responded.

"You really want to know? Well, I lost count after 40 or something… So around 58 I would guess."

I just blinked. He had to be lying. He looked 30! His curly, dark brown hair had no grey in it. He had no hunch and he didn't limp. He also had no WRINKLES. I knew he had to be over 35, but WOW.

He looked at me strangely and silence dragged on until it was broken by Hutner growling in frustration. I looked down at the wolf and found her staring at Chuffley's exposed forearm. I looked at it and realized there was a small tattoo of a ferocious looking rabbit. I then realized that I had never seen Chuffleys spirit animal and wondered why he had never shown it.

"Chuffley, I have another question," I peeped up.

"You might want to tell me if its personal or not before you ask," he said smugly. I looked down and frowned. Was it personal? If a tenth of Erdas' population had spirit animals, then was it a common question? Or was it considered rude for everybody dumb enough to ask.

"I'll just say… I don't know, good enough?" I asked. He just grunted in response. Alright, I though.

"Where's your spirit animal? Why do you never show it? How long has it been in dormant form for?" I blurted out.

Chuffley's face darkened by my questions and he looked uncomfortable for a second, but he replaced that with a fake smile. He looked at Hutner sadly then responded.

"This tattoo isn't my spirit animal, well at least not in dormant form, so just a tattoo," he said soflty. Then he seemed to remember something and turned to Jeremy. He picked him up off the horse and said, "This is too dangerous for a five-year-old," as he plopped him on the ground. "Lots of things like to eat five-year-olds in the wild. Like snakes, tigers, giant eagles and most of all, wolves." Jeremy seemed frightened by this and turned to Hutner.

"But not you right, Hutner?" He asked. Hutner walked up to him and nudged him softly, showing him her teeth.

"No Jeremy, not her." I responded. Jeremy seemed a bit spooked by all this and turned to leave. "You can carry your own stuff," he said as he walked back into our family's cottage. "Toodle-doo!"

Chuffley let out a little chuckle and turned to me. "So, ready to go?" He asked. I opened my saddlebag and checked to see if I had gotten everything I needed. I groaned, it was empty from when Jereremy had had his little fit.

"Nope, give me five more minutes," I replied. I walked back into my room and looked at the mess Jeremy made. The only thing there was my coin pouch. I had only packed one thing! "or thirty," I whispered, annoyed.

 **A/N**

 **Heyyy, you like this chapter? Give it a review if you don't and if you do, we'll see what happens next. I'll probably upload another chapter only if people read this. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S**

 **Just so EVERYBODY Knows. It's not Hunter. It's HUTNER. Hutner. No Hunters, just Hutners. Anyway, hope yall enjoyed ^w^. Thank you Annnnd… Toodles**


End file.
